


Warm Homecoming and Other Stories

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: A Christmas Gift to a wonderful friend featuring some of our OCs.





	1. Warm Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarihndaShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarihndaShipper/gifts).



> I hope you like it, HK!

Khala took a deep breath. The half-Chiss was used to, well, colder conditions. Pamla assured her that nights would be cool on her home planet, so that was something to look forwards to.

Then again, Pamla’s definition of cool was closer to what Khala perceived to be warm.

Tucking the retractable umbrella in her belt, Khala felt the ship shudder as the feet connected to the ground. Not long after, the familiar orange face of Pamla poked through the doorway.

“Ready to go, buttercup?”

Her smile was infectious and Khala could not help to grin. Her girlfriend was absolutely giddy to be back on Ryloth, and Khala knew in that moment they made the right choice to come here first.

“Y-yeah, I’m ready.”

The first thing that hit her as the door opened was the heat. Pamla burst out of the shuttle, grinning wide as the horizon. The familiar air and warmth was a relief to the Twi’lek, tired of the cold recycled air of space.

She turned around to face the nervous half-Chiss hesitating on the ramp, jogging back up to take her hand.

“We’ll go down together.”

Khala nodded, pleased by the gesture and soft grip on her hand. Exiting the craft, Khala gave it one last look over her shoulder.

“It’s g-going to be, ahh, s-safe here, right?”

Palma nodded, gesturing to the low wall around the landing yard. “Yeah, should be just fine.” She looked across to Khala. “Worried about your A-Wing?”

“Y-yeah. Just g-got it, ahh, fixed f-finally.”

Pamla chuckled. “Don’t need to remind me, I’m the one who wrestled that pirate for the wing flap you needed.”

“You d-didn’t have to!” Khala protested, blushing a light purple.

“I wanted to. All worth it to see you so happy flying.” She leaned over to kiss Khala’s cheek softly. “Really though, it will be fine. This is Ryloth, not Coruscant. 

“R-right.”

Making their way out of the field, the duo found themselves on a wide market street. Vendors were on either side selling anything from grilled vegetable kebabs to brightly colored fabrics. Pamla began to show Khala around, explaining small details of the city as the other woman shaded herself with the umbrella as best she could.

Exchanging a few credits for one of the vegetable kebabs, Pamla offered it to Khala. “It’s good, trust me.”

The half-Chiss accepted the stick of bulbous purple vegtables and took a small bite. Pamla beamed as Khala chewed thoughtfully. The corner of her eyes soon crinkled in a smile as she dove in for a larger bite.

“W-wow!”

Finishing off the serving, however, a loud laugh made itself heard from the other end of the street. Then another. And a shout.

Pamla sighed. “Oh boy.”

Khala turned to the noise, worried. “W-what is it?”

A stampede of small Twi’leks entered into view.

“Some students.”

Like a tsunami the wave of younglings crashed into Pamla, all chattering at once and hugging her. A boy, smallest of them all, clung to Pamla’s leg with thin blue arms.

“Whoa there, I’ve missed you all too!” She beamed, going down onto one knee to address the younglings.

The chatter died down and the small boy pointed to Khala. “Who is she?”

Khala, caught off guard and taken by surprise by the ten pairs of small eyes suddenly on her, stammers.

Pamla sighs softly. “Kids, this is Khala, she’s my-“

A tall girl cuts her off. “Are you married?”

Pamla cocks her head at the young girl. “Ahaha, I wish.” And winks up at Khala, who can’t help but grin at the adorable display before her.

A chorus of “ooos” and “aaaahs” sound from the younglings.

The small boy lets go of Pamla, moving to tug at the hem of Khala’s shirt. “You must be the most bestest girl ever!”

“Oh, ahh…” Khala is caught quite off guard, and blushes a bright purple. Pamla flushes as well, grinning kindly towards the boy.

“Does this mean you, um, are going to be, ummmm… you will be our new teacher?”

“Ahhh… I-I’m not s-sure, ahhh…”

The boy frowned. “Pleaseeeeeeee!”

Pamla gave Khala a reassuring nod.

“Oh, ahh, y-yes. I, ahh, I w-will be. Helping a b-bit!”

The group cheered and Pamla clapped her hands as she stood back up. “Now that this is settled, why don’t you all run along and play. Won’t be long before school tomorrow.”

A collective groan sounded from the group before the crowd scattered down a side avenue.

Pamla scratched at the back of her neck, lekku flicking anxiously. “Sorry to rope you into that… Kids, right?”

Khala shook her head, taking Pamla’s hand in her own. “N-no. I, ahh, want t-to do this.”

A warm smile crossed the twi’leks face. “Really?”

“Really.”

* * *

“That went amazingly!” Pamla announced as the dojo finally cleared out, taking Khala’s hand in her own, which was now wrapped in sweaty tape from teaching all afternoon. Khala paid it no mind.

“Y-you think so?” The half Chiss asked humbly.

“Oh, Khala I know so! The kids love you!”

The purple flush returned, much to Pamla’s pleasure. She planted a gentle kiss to Khala’s cheek.

“You should of seen them my first day, thought they could pull a fast one and swore up and down that my father said they could watch a holo when he was out.”

“What, ahh, happened?” Khala implored softly, leaning into the touch.

“Well, let’s just say a lot of laps were ran around the dojo.” The twi’lek chuckled, pulling Khala towards the stairs. Above the dojo, Pamla had a small apartment she had called home since as long as she could remember. It was quite the blessing her father had opted to live a short walk away for ‘the view’. Needless to say all that could be seen from the second story windows were stone walls of the taller structures surrounding it.

At the landing, in one fell swoop, Pamla scooped Khala up into her arms.

“Ah!” The surprised half-Chiss exclaimed. Pamla laughed.

“It’s more fun this way, hang on!”

Khala wrapped her arms around Pamla’s neck tightly, careful not to crush her lekku, as she bolted up the stairs, using her foot to nudge the door open and deposit Khala onto the large couch.

Leaning down, their next kiss was of a much more passionate variety. Khala gently stroked the nearest lek, eliciting a gentle hum from Pamla, who draped herself above Khala.

“It’s a good thing the kids did the running and not us, I don’t think tonight is going to be very relaxing for either of us, hmmm.”

 


	2. Ice Ball, Part 1

_User/PurpleNightSky: I think I found the right trip._

_User/EatMyLek: YESSSSS!!!! BOOK IT GIRL!_

_User/PurpleNightSky: Um_

_User/PurpleNightSky: Don’t you want to know where it goes?_

_User/EatMyLek: Surprise me! It’s more fun that way._

_User/PurpleNightSky: If you say so…_

_User/EatMyLek: Exciting!!_

_User/PurpleNightSky: Alright, three seats reserved._

_User/EatMyLek: Three?_

_User/PurpleNightSky: Yes I asldfhfhlar_

_User/EatMyLek: OOOO a riddle!! Don’t tell me let me guess._

_User/PurpleNightSky: auifheruURGSEUTIHTGUIHG_

_User/EatMyLek: Hmmm… I’m drawing a blank._

_User/EatMyLek: WAIT!! Is it that loud ISB guy who’s always yelling nonsense!!_

_User/PurpleNightSky: YYyyyyyyyyy_

_User/EatMyLek: HA! KNEW IT!_

_User/EatMyLek: Wait. Why the k are you inviting him?_

_User/PurpleNightSky: Sorry, Glacier took my datapad again._

_User/EatMyLek: ….So is he coming or not?_

_User/PurpleNightSky: No way. He is kind of scary…_

_User/EatMyLek: The third ticket is for…?_

_User/PurpleNightSky: Ahahaha you are cute when you are confused. Wish I could see your face right now._

_User/EatMyLek: If you could, those adorably amazing fancy eyes of yours would pick up quite the blush._

_User/PurpleNightSky: Awwww! Well, the seat is for Glacier’s carrier._

_User/EatMyLek: The plot thickens!!! Glacier likes the cold so we must be going somewhere nice and cool!_

_User/PurpleNightSky: Aaaaa stop it! You are going to ruin the surprise for yourself!_

_User/EatMyLek: Fine! Fine! But I do need to go out and buy some jackets, my current wardrobe is not going to cut it I assume._

_User/PurpleNightSky: Correct! We leave in three days, I will forward you the information._

* * *

 

Pamla shoved the overpacked case under the seat. “These public transits really ought to give you more storage space! What if we were staying for more than a week?”

Glacier seemed to chirp in agreement, the vulptex’s crystal fur clinking against the side of the carrying case.

“I-it’s just a six hour trip.” Khala added, folding her arms.

Pamla flopped down into the seat, feet raised off the floor and resting on the back pack occupying the space below. “Yeah well you don’t have to sit with your legs scrunched up the whole time.” The twi’lek pouted. “And do I even have to mention that these seats were NOT made with lekku in mind!”

“S-sorry I didn’t get f-first class tickets.”

Pamla turned to her now-wife and smiled softly. “Hey, don’t sweat it. Trust me I know how crazy ticket prices can be. I’m just being a big old womp rat. Might I add that we have the best view in the whole craft.”

Both girls looked out the window to the slowly shrinking form of the spaceport below them, silently waving goodbye to Ryloth for the week.

A mechanical voice sounded over the speaker system. “Greetings travelers. I am AU-NC07 and I will be your pilot today for nonstop service from Ryloth to Hoth. Please enjoy the refreshment station. We will be entering hyperspace in approximately 12.5 minutes.”

“Hoth??” Pamla said excitedly to Khala, who nodded in reply, blushing slightly.

“S-surprise?”

Pamla wrapped a warm arm around the half-Chiss. “The best surprise! And you said I over packed, no way that place is an ice ball!”

Khala grinned. “Ah, it’s a pretty ice ball.”

“Oh I bet! …You said it’s only six hours, right?”

“Yeah, i-it should be? Why?” A wave of concern washed over Khala’s features.

Pamla groaned, and her lek twitched. “I am a bit prone to, erm… Hyperspace sickness. Runs in the family.”

“Oh no that’s horrid!!” Khala said, grasping Pamla’s hand tightly.

“It’s not that bad, just giving you a heads up if I start getting loopy.”

The minutes to the jump into hyperspace passed quickly, the girls chatting and sharing a small dough treat from the refreshment booth. Once in hyperspace, however, the chatter slowed down as Pamla grew increasingly uncomfortable.

Too help pass the time, Khala gently massaged Pamla’s lekku, which helped her relax a bit as well.

“I do not know what I would do without you.”

“Ah, n-not be traveling in h-hyperspace?”

Pamla threw Khala a half smirk. “That’s not what I meant.”

Khala giggled. “I know.”

“You are too cute, you know that too?” Pamla added, gently pinching the other woman’s side.

“If you say so, hm.”

The mechanical voice from earlier crackled to life once again. “I apologize for the interruption but there is a message from the Empire for all passengers; General Veers invites all visitors to Hoth to visit the Imperial Base to view the AT-AT hangar, located just South of the space port. Thank you.”

Pamla’s face lit up. “Whoa. We are so doing that.”

Khala smiled lightly. “Ah. Sounds n-nice!”

 

To Be Continued…


	3. Ice Ball, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girl's tour of Hoth heats up a bit~

Pamla squinted down at the datapad in her hands. “I think our turn was two streets back…” She sighed, turning to the woman beside her. “We might not make it after all, the hangar closes soon.”

Khala frowned a bit but was far from upset. “It’s ok, r-really. We can just go tomorrow.”

“Yeah but we have the land speeder rental tomorrow.” Pamla added with a shrug as she turned around. “Let’s just take that turn and see where it takes us.”

Khala wrapped an arm around Pamla’s own, holding her forearm in her hand. “I trust y-you.”

Smiling warmly, Palma nodded. “Thanks luv, but I’ve steered you wrong plenty times before but hey, worst case maybe we find somewhere nice to eat.”

The small Hoth outpost did not offer much by way of high cuisine, but the rich smells wafting from the local diners were enough to make anyone’s mouth water.

Rounding the said corner, Khala beamed. “N-not this time, there it is!”

Pamla was a bit shocked to find themselves before the large Imperial hangar. “Would you look at that… Hah, I did it! Ten minutes to spare too, best not waste any time!”

With a soft grunt, the taller Twi’lek woman scooped the half-Chiss into her arms and set off at a quick pace. “Let’s get in there and see some big dogs!”

Khala giggled wildly in her wife’s arms, only set back down at the entry of the hangar. An attendant smiled at the duo.

“You two are here for the AT-AT tour I assume?” he asked.

“Yeah, you bet!” Pamla cheered, pulling her coat off in the warm entry space.

“The last group just left, but there is a self-guided option if that is alright? I’ll just need your datapad to upload the information to.”

Self-tour in tow, the girls set off down the corridor into the main hangar. The sight before them is impressive to say the least, AT-ATs towering above the floor on which they walked. One of the walkers had many panels open, displaying its inner workings, and a narrow stair case lead to the cockpit, also open.

“Whoa…” Pamla said in awe.

“B-big was not an understatement.” Khala nearly whispered. Pamla jumped up in excitement.

“We have to climb up there!”

As she spoke, a tour group exited the ‘head’ of this display AT-AT, making their way down the stairs.

“I bet its empty now too, we are the last people in here.” She winked at Khala who blushed lightly at the implication.

“Ah, I-I think so. Yeah.”

“Let’s go!”

Weaving through the tour group, they ascended the stairs and entered the cramped cockpit of the AT-AT.

“You’d think for how big these are they’d put more room in here. Wonder how that group even fit, huh.”

Khala stepped forwards and slid into one of the pilot’s chairs. “N-Not much leg room, either.”

Pamla leaned over her shoulder, placing her arms around Khala. “No kidding.”

“The controls are… complex too. I c-can’t make out what any of these do.” Khala motioned out to the array of levers and switches on the wide dashboard.

“Is that so…” Pamla mused, running her fingers along Khala’s side. Khala looked up, blushing more intensely now.

Before she could answer, Pamla caught her lips in a kiss. Twisting around, Khala kneeled on the seat, pulling the Twi’lek closer by her waist.

“I’d rather l-look at you, anyway!”

“Awww… You saying I’m cuter than a giant war machine?”

Khala nuzzled into the crook of Pamla’s neck, running a hand along her lekku. “Something like that, dear.”

Kissing again, more deeply, Pamla vaulted over the chair’s top and pressed Khala against the dashboard. Their bodies against one another, Pamla snaked an arm under Khala’s sweater, reaching around to caress her spine.

Whispering sweet nothings, Khala delicately bit at Pamla’s jaw, the twi’lek hummed, pleased. Adjusting herself, Khala felt a few buttons click beneath her. She tensed for a moment.

“Uhhhh…. I j-just hit something!”

“This is the display, no?” Pamla offered with a gentle look. “I’m sure the power is disconnected.”

As if to contradict the answer, the cockpit lights turned on, and a loud hum suddenly buzzed in the space.

“Or maybe not! Oh kriff!”

Both girls leapt back, away from the dash board. The AT-AT shuddered.

“I-I… I’m s-s-so sorry!” Khala stammered, hugging against Pamla.

“Hey! It’s not your fault there were so careless to leave this damn thing on! If I see that damned General I have half a mind to-“

“To get out of the way I hope. Excuse me ladies.”

With a gasp, Palma stepped out of the way of a well-built man in military dress. He looked as if he had been working on the AT-AT, his tunic long forgotten and undershirt exposed.

“Sorry about the scare, accidentally re-routed the power up top.” He explained as he powered down the machine.

“S-so it was not, uh, us?” Khala asked softly.

“Oh of course not, the ignition was disabled. I am going to have to ask you two to step out, though, visiting hours are just about over.”

“Of course, uhhh…” Pamla searched him for any sort of insignia but came up short.

Turning back towards the women, the man extended a hand. “Veers, General Veers.”

“General!” Straightening, they shook the man’s hand and exited the cockpit. Back on the floor, Khala nearly collapsed into Pamla’s arm, the Twi’lek wrapping a supportive arm around her waist.

“Let’s get out of here.”

“Y-yeah.”

“Hotel room should be free of meddling Generals anyway!”  


	4. Yard Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long vacation, the girls come home to a yard totally over run with weeds and pests.

Running down the street ahead of Khala and Pamla, Glacier bounded towards the house, yipping at the gate for it to be opened.

“Someone is excited to be home.” Pamla joked, opening the gate for Glacier and Khala, gesturing them in with an excessive wave.

Glacier bounded into the tall growth, ears barely poking out over the top of the green and brown strands. Bright yellow pollen quickly began sticking to her crystalline fur.

Khala set her bag down on the patio and frowned towards the yard. “I, ah, t-think the growing season has, ah, started.”

Pamla tossed her duffel unceremoniously through the doggie door. “No kidding. Never had a yard before so this is… New.”

“Back on C-Csilla we had to, ah, keep the frost vines at bay.” Khala offered, properly opening the front door. Pamla scooped up Glacier before the speckled critter could enter the home.

“Not so fast little lady, you are filthy.”

Glacier let out a pitiful moan, knowing the word filthy meant a bath was in order. Khala scratched the underside of her chin to cheer her up a bit.

Pamla surveyed the lawn again. “This is a bit different than your, uh, frosty vines, dear.”

Khala knelt to inspect the weeds. “Well, ah, at the root this is not all that d-different.” A strange hiss soon came out of the weeds.

Pamla, acting fast, dropped Glacier and ran after Khala, shoving the half-Chiss towards the house before diving into the weeds with a fist.

Khala scuttled up the steps as fast as she could, calling out for Pamla who did not responds, fully obscured in the thick of the weeds.

“P-Pam? Are you alright?!”

A muffled reply could just be heard. “Mrph! Yeah its just- Gah! Givin’ me a hard time of it! Karking no-good rotten headed… GOT IT!”

Not a moment later, the Twi’lek emerged, covered in yellow pollen and brandishing a long, muscular serpent as thick around as her thigh.

“W-what is that?!” Khala exclaimed, taking a step away from the writhing creature. Glacier puffed out her fur and hissed.

“I call these suckers Weedcrawlers.” The serpent reared its fangs, as long as a finger each, but Pamla quickly slid her hand up to hold the mouth shut. “Nasty little guys, can knock out a full grown bantha with their venom.”

“I-its not l-l-little.” Khala stuttered. “P-please don’t h-hurt yourself!”

Pamla winked at Khala. “Love, the situation is completely in contro-“ The serpent writhed again, knocking Pamla back in the weeds with a grunt.

Without hesitation, Khala jumped into the weeds, stepping on the serpent square between the eyes with the heel of her boot, knocking it out with a snap.

Pamla quickly rose to her feet, slinging the weedcrawler over her shoulder and kissing Khala on the cheek. “That’s why I got you around. We watch each other’s backs.”

Khala blushed softly. “Y-yeah.”

Glacier bit down on the weedcrawler’s tail, shaking her head.

“Glacier’s watching out for us too.” Pamla said, beaming at the vulptex.

“W-we need to get t-the yard, ah, cleared up.” Khala said, catching her breath. She was not going to live with a dangerous jungle in front of the house, no way.

“Ah, sure, might as well while we are dirty.”

Khala jumped into a long monologue about proper removal of unwanted plants, removing them by the root and then burning the remnants while leaving the desired growth untouched.

Grabbing some shovels from the shed, the work began but it was not long before Pamla grew annoyed by the repetitive task.

“Hey, uh, is there any other way to do this?” Pamla asked over her shoulder.

Khala shook her head. “I, ah, am not sure of another w-way to remove these.”

Pamla stopped her work and thought for a second. “Do we really need grass? Not like it contributes anythin’ but looking pretty.”

Khala turned to face Pamla. “N-no, I guess not.”

Pamla smiled wide. “Perfect.”

She began recklessly digging up the entire yard, tossing the entire layer of topsoil into their dumpster.

By the time the work was done, the yard looked like a warzone as the sun set towards the horizon.

“Maybe we can lay down some white rocks, make it look like snow.” Pamla said while pouring cold glasses of water. Khala took a cup thankfully.

“Ah, yeah, t-that would look pretty.”

“Better than some old grass.”

“W-way better!”


End file.
